Ivre ou à jeun ?
by Veratimmie
Summary: Well...Un soir, James et Sirius rentrent de Préaulard en ayant un peu bu... Ca donnera des idées à Sirius...SB/RL.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou ! J'avais promis une nouvelle fic assez rapidement. La voilà..._

_Bah, c'est toujours une Sirius/Remus. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas... _

_Et oui, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est les mille et une façons dont les deux auraient pu se déclarer... Donc, voilà une nouvelle façon...Je ne l'ai pas située dans le temps, mais ils sont à Poudlard..._

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Remus Lupin ne dormait pas encore. Il entendait la respiration lente et calme de Peter dans le lit voisin du sien. Les deux autres lits de la chambre étaient vides. Leurs occupants étaient sortis. Remus se demandait souvent comment ils pouvaient s'absenter alors qu'il y avait tant à faire. Comme ce devoir qu'ils devaient rendre à la fin de la semaine pour le cours de métamorphose. Ce devoir précisément qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Il faut dire que Remus Lupin avait cette particularité, que lui appelait tour à tour son problème, sa tare ou son handicap, d'être un loup-garou. A cause de cela, il manquait chaque mois deux ou trois jours de classe. Des jours qu'il devait rattraper, et donc lui donnaient plus de travail. Lui ne pouvait se permettre de sortir le soir, ou en tout cas moins souvent que ses amis.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre dans la salle commune lui fit dresser l'oreille. Si certains de ses sens étaient plus développés que chez la plupart des garçons de son âge, c'était aussi à cause de sa particularité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. James et Sirius entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant le lit de Remus, le plus proche de la porte.

- Tu aurais dû venir avec nous, Remus… commença James, la voix légèrement cassée.

- Oui, tu as loupé James en train de se faire chanter la sérénade par une vieille sorcière à moitié sourde avec une odeur de soupe aux choux qui flottait tout autour d'elle…. continua Sirius, dont la voix n'était pas cassée, mais plutôt pâteuse.

- Pfff… C'est pas vrai… Elle chantait pour tout le monde, répliqua James, tout en poussant Sirius d'un coup d'épaule. Sirius avait certainement bu un peu plus que de raison car la simple poussée de James le fit chanceler puis tomber sur le lit.

James le regarda tomber, puis dit :

- En tout cas, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Salut les mecs… Et il se dirigea d'un pas légèrement hésitant vers son lit.

- Mmmmm …. répondit Sirius.

- Sirius, dit Remus, tout en jetant un regard vers Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours allongé. Et Remus constata avec inquiétude qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

- Sirius ! appela-t-il. Sirius ! Tu es sur mon lit !

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il secoua son ami par l'épaule.

- Sirius, va dans ton lit… Allez, s'il te plait…

Mais Sirius ne répondit que d'un borborygme, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Remus eut une grimace, soupira, et essaya de trouver une position confortable pour essayer de dormir. Une fois installé, il jeta un regard vers Sirius. Celui-ci semblait dormir profondément. Ses traits étaient détendus. Remus ne put s 'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Après tout, il pouvait bien dormir ici. Ce n'était pas Remus qui l'en empêcherait. Au contraire.

Remus fronça les sourcils, se disputant intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentait la présence de Sirius au pied de son lit. C'était à la fois troublant et agréable. Depuis… depuis longtemps déjà, Remus avait conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius. Celui-ci était d'abord très beau, toutes les filles de Poudlard vous le diraient. Et en plus, il avait cette façon d'être si vivant qui contrastait avec Remus. Et il avait aussi cette façon simple de s'occuper des autres, enfin de ses amis, des maraudeurs plus précisément. Bref, Remus aimait Sirius, en silence, sans en attendre rien.

Et le savoir si près de lui… Le sommeil l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

- Non, je n'y crois pas, tu as dormi sur _son _lit toute la nuit ? James regardait Sirius avec un air stupéfait .

- Ben oui ! Sirius arborait un sourire suffisant.

- Et il ne s'est pas demandé pourquoi ?

- Hé non ! Il a cru que j'étais trop saoul pour aller jusqu'à mon lit.

James s'était arrêté de marcher. Sirius avait l'air heureux. Ses yeux brillaient davantage que d'habitude.

- Le problème, c'est que tu ne vas pas pouvoir refaire ça souvent !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Il va s'apercevoir de quelque chose…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Bah, on verra bien.

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de recommencer ? demanda James après un silence.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Et tu crois que ça fera bouger les choses ?

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, il réfléchit avant de répondre, songeur :

- tu vois, James, c'est comme si je l'apprivoisais… Je voudrais qu'il s'habitue tellement à moi qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi…

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple de lui dire ?

- Peut-être mais j'ai pas envie, j'oserai pas… Là, il va s'en apercevoir tout seul…

- Mais tu ne vas pas boire tout le temps ?

- Je vais juste faire semblant. Il suffit juste de me mettre un peu d'alcool sur les lèvres. Remus sentira l'odeur et hop ! le tour est joué !

James regarda Sirius en secouant la tête :

- tu es vraiment atteint mon pauvre garçon !

Sirius se mit à rire et du coup, James aussi.

* * *

_Et voilà... _

_Reste à savoir comment ça va se passer, hihihi._

_A très bientôt..._


	2. Bouger

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tous vos messages. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, mais je vais le faire, promis !_

_Du coup, je dois avouer que vous me mettez une sacrée pression pour la suite de mon histoire... J'ai très peur que vous soyez déçues !!!_

* * *

Et donc, ce fut la première fois que Sirius dormit sur le lit de Remus. La première mais pas la dernière. Il réitéra la chose deux ou trois fois encore. Sous le prétexte d'avoir bu et de ne pas trouver son lit (ça c'était la deuxième fois et Remus après avoir protesté par deux grognements l'avait laissé faire), ou de buter contre un obstacle au sol (la dernière fois, c'était en réalité une feuille de papier, mais ça, ils ne le découvrirent que le lendemain.), il dormait sur le lit de Remus.

Remus sentait bien quelques relents d'alcool quand il était allongé près de lui, il fronçait les sourcils dans un geste désapprobateur, mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée reconnaissante à la boisson qui poussait Sirius sur son lit, à ses côtés. Parce qu'il faut bien dire qu'au fur et à mesure des 'fois' où il se retrouvait sur le lit de Remus, Sirius avait pris de l'assurance jusqu'à s'allonger carrément à côté de lui.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius, qui décidément ne manquait pas d'imagination, s'était pris les pieds dans sa cape quand il avait voulu la retirer en revenant de Préaulard. James avait étouffé un rire, admiratif de l'esprit créatif de son ami qui trouvait une excuse différente à chaque fois pour tomber sur le lit de Remus. Celui-ci avait poussé un gros soupir de résignation et James n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que la manœuvre d'apprivoisement de Sirius était en bonne voie. Et Sirius s'était endormi à côté de Remus.

La nuit était encore bien noire lorsque Sirius se réveilla. Il était couché sur le lit, allongé à côté de Remus. Malgré l'obscurité, il sentait sa présence toute proche. Il entendait sa respiration calme. Sirius sourit. Si seulement Remus pouvait savoir à quel point il était bien, juste à ses côtés !

Sirius eut envie de toucher Remus.

_Après tout_, pensa-t-il, _quand on dort, on bouge, et je pourrais avoir bougé. Il suffit juste_ _que je fasse semblant de dormir, au cas où il se réveillerait. Il faut que je m'applique à avoir une respiration lente et régulière…Et je pourrais peut-être…_

Et Sirius s'appliqua à faire comme s'il dormait, comme s'il rêvait et en se tournant, posa son avant-bras sur Remus. Il n'y eut pas de réaction, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Sirius regretta un instant l'obscurité qui lui empêchait de pouvoir contempler son ami.

Il pouvait ressentir la respiration calme de Remus soulever légèrement sa main. Il calqua sa respiration sur la sienne et s'assoupit un moment.

Ce qui réveilla Remus fut la sensation d'avoir comme un poids sur l'estomac. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit noire.

Le poids qu'il sentait était un bras. Et lorsqu'il s'interrogea pour en connaître le propriétaire, un frisson le parcourut : ça ne pouvait être que le bras de Sirius. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, et dans son sommeil avait dû poser son bras sur sa poitrine. Remus sourit. Ce petit geste, complètement innocent et certainement involontaire, le remplit d'émoi.

Remus n'aimait pas boire. Une fois ça lui était arrivé et il avait perdu le contrôle de lui. Et Remus avait détesté ça. Une nuit par mois ça lui arrivait involontairement et il savait le mal qu'il avait à retrouver ses esprits ensuite. Donc, il évitait de boire plus que de raison. Mais ses camarades s'en moquaient et à dire vrai, Remus devait avouer que si grâce à ça, Sirius se retrouvait sur son lit, ben pourquoi pas ?!

A ce moment Sirius soupira et bougea. Il était maintenant tout contre Remus qui pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Le bras de Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté. Remus maintenant n'osait presque plus respirer. Il avait peur que Sirius ne se réveille, ne s'aperçoive de ce qu'il faisait et ne rompe le contact.

Mais sa respiration lente et régulière montrait qu'il dormait toujours. Il y avait juste un peu cette odeur d'alcool. Oh! Légère et sans doute qu'un autre que Remus ne s'en serait pas aperçu.

Remus leva doucement son bras gauche et ramena sa main vers lui, pour la poser d'abord aérienne puis un peu plus franchement sur le bras de Sirius. Il ferma les yeux. Un sentiment de bonheur jaillit en lui.

Remus se demandait si Sirius se rendait compte de ce qui se passait quand il avait bu. Deux ou trois fois Remus avait essayé d'aborder la question mais les réponses étaient évasives et n'ayant pas voulu aller trop loin de peur d'en dire trop, il en avait conclu que Sirius ne se souvenait de rien. Peut-être n'avait-il pas insisté parce que, au fond, ça l'arrangeait que Sirius ne se souvienne pas…

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Remus se poser sur lui, Sirius était sorti de son assoupissement. Il eut un mal fou à garder une respiration calme et régulière. Il n'osait y croire, et pourtant il la sentait sur son bras. Remus avait posé la main sur lui ! Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Ou est-ce qu'il faisait semblant de dormir ? Sirius mourait d'envie de savoir mais il n'osait pas. Pas encore… Il avait encore cette crainte d'être repoussé. Alors, il se contenta d'apprécier la situation et tout heureux, finit par se rendormir, quasiment dans les bras de Remus.

C'est Remus qui rompit le lien lorsqu'il s'éveilla une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient déjà. Remus attendit un peu avant de se retirer du bras de Sirius. Il s'accorda un instant à savourer la situation.

Il regrettait que Sirius n'ait ces gestes tendres que sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il n'avait jamais rien remarqué en temps normal. Mais sans doute ne fallait-il y voir que pure coïncidence. Le lit de Remus était effectivement le premier accessible quand on rentrait dans la chambre. Sirius ne devait même pas avoir conscience de dormir sur son lit.

Remus retira doucement le bras de Sirius, sans le réveiller. Remus n'avait pas envie que James ou Peter les voit aussi proches, ni même que Sirius puisse penser qu'il profite de son état second. Personne ne devait connaître ses sentiments.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

- Je te dis qu'il a posé sa main sur mon bras. James, tu m'écoutes ?

James et Sirius étaient en train de s'habiller pour leur séance hebdomadaire de Quidditch.

- Oui, oui, je t'écoute, répondit James tout en enfilant un pantalon de couleur rouge et or.

- Il a posé sa main sur moi… répéta Sirius, qui, lui, n'avait pas commencé à s'habiller.

- Redescends sur terre, vieux ! Tu vas être en retard sur le terrain !

- James, tu crois qu'il m'aime un peu ?

James avait prit sa cape de quidditch et l'avait jetée sur épaules. Il regarda Sirius et sourit. Sirius avait l'air complètement ailleurs.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire, Sirius. Je n'ai jamais vu une histoire traîner autant !

- Parce que toi avec Lily ça avance ? répliqua Sirius, narquois.

- C'est pas la même chose ! James bougonna. Et un jour, un jour elle avouera qu'elle m'aime…

- Lui avouer… répéta Sirius l'air songeur à nouveau. Tu as raison, la prochaine fois, je lui dis….

* * *

_Voilà. _

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues... Je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour le prochain chapitre..._

_Bises._


	3. Parler

_Oups, je viens de voir que j'avais oublié ce chapitre..._  


* * *

Remus avait passé son samedi à rattraper les cours des trois jours précédents. La pleine lune était passée et lui avait manqué certains cours. Il regarda sur son bureau la pile des cours qu'il avait terminé. Il poussa un soupir mais de soulagement. Il s'en était bien sorti cette fois-ci. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à s'organiser. C'était une maigre satisfaction mais il devrait s'en contenter.

Il n'avait pas revu ses camarades qui avaient sans doute profité de la sortie à Préaulard. Il regarda dehors. Le temps était gris mais sans pluie, monotone. Il aurait bien profité de la sortie, lui aussi mais trop de travail…

Remus soupira encore. Il rangea ses livres et cahiers et monta dans sa chambre. Les trois autres ne rentreraient certainement que tard et il était trop fatigué pour les attendre. En plus, il espérait bien que ce soir…Ce soir, Sirius aurait bu. Oh ! Pas trop. Juste assez pour venir s'affaler sur son lit… Et peut-être même aurait-il ce même geste qu'il avait eu la dernière fois. C'est drôle comme son comportement pouvait être différent…Enfin, en disant ça, Remus devait s'avouer qu'il interprétait l'attitude de Sirius. Or, à part quand il avait bu, Sirius n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste qui aurait pu lui faire penser autrement. _Alors, qu'il boive encore souvent _, pensa Remus avec un soupçon, mais juste un soupçon de culpabilité.

De fait, quand Peter, James et Sirius rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils étaient très gais et réveillèrent Remus.

Comme d'habitude, le geste d'un des deux autres fit tomber Sirius sur le lit de Remus. :

- oh non, les gars, je ne peux pas me relever ! gémit innocemment Sirius.

James se contenta de rire, quant à Peter il était déjà près de son lit et s'y jeta plus qu'il ne s'y posa.

Remus hocha la tête d'un air réprobateur, tentant de dissimuler un léger sourire. Sirius dormirait sur son lit…

Cette nuit-là, Sirius réussit à se réveiller presque sur commande. Il avait prévu de recommencer ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois, à savoir faire croire qu'il bougeait en dormant à Remus, ce qui lui avait permis de poser son bras sur Remus sans se faire repousser. Cette fois-ci, il avait prévu d'aller encore un peu plus loin…

Pour ce faire, il avait passé un peu de temps les dernières nuits à observer Peter. Non pas que Peter soit un spectacle passionnant, mais Peter avait un défaut (parmi d'autres, NDA) : il parlait dans son sommeil. Et ça, ça intéressait beaucoup Sirius…

Donc il l'avait observé et se préparait à jouer ce qu'il appelait son 'plus grand rôle', cette nuit, dans le lit de Remus. D'abord parce que la dernière fois ça avait marché, et ensuite parce que si ça fonctionnait encore, Sirius irait encore plus loin. Et ça, ça il en rêvait !

Donc, il s'assura que Remus dormait bien. La respiration du garçon l'en assura. Il fallait maintenant qu'il arrive à le réveiller tout en faisant semblant de dormir… Difficile, pensez-vous ? Non, quand on s'appelle Sirius Black, il n'y a rien d'impossible.

Il commença d'abord par se tourner contre Remus. Et comme il avait vu faire Peter, il bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles d'abord. Il réussit effectivement à réveiller Remus :

- tu dors ? demanda celui-ci à voix basse.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Remus sourit. Sirius parlait-il aussi en dormant ? James n'en n'avait jamais rien dit, et il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme Peter. Sans doute était-ce aussi un effet de l'alcool.

Sirius émit encore deux ou trois sons informes avant de dire plus nettement :

- Je t'aime…

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent dans le noir.

- qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Mmmmm… je t'aime…

Mais le-dit Sirius se tourna alors, le dos à Remus. Il était incapable de retenir le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage et il avait un peu peur que Remus ne s'en aperçoive. Il réussit à maintenir une respiration régulière et appliquée.

Remus avait fermé les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt… Sirius avait dit… les mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Il se releva légèrement et toucha l'épaule de Sirius :

- Sirius, tu dors ?

Il essaya de distinguer Sirius malgré l'obscurité, mais il s'était tourné et Remus ne voyait que son dos, il devait dormir. _De qui pouvait-il rêver ?_ se demanda Remus, avec douleur. Parce qu'il devait rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Et c'était sans doute aussi ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois.  
Remus eut un sourire amer. Il y avait presque cru… Presque cru que Sirius …

_N'importe quoi,_ se disputa-t-il. _Comme si Sirius pouvait partager les mêmes sentiments !_ Pourtant, comme sa voix était douce… comme il aurait voulu que ce soit pour lui…

Remus serra ses bras autour de lui et mit du temps avant de se rendormir.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

- Je lui ai dit !

- Non, ça ne compte pas !

James et Sirius étaient au bord du lac, en train de se disputer. Sirius avait raconté la nuit à James et soutenait qu'il avait dit 'je t'aime' à Remus. Ce à quoi James rétorquait que ce n'était pas vrai, puisqu'il avait fait croire à Remus qu'il dormait.

- Si, c'est dit ! insista Sirius.

- Non, il a très bien pu croire que tu rêvais de quelqu'un d'autre !

Sirius pinça ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Il a pu croire que c'était pour lui …

- Et il ne t'aurait rien dit ce matin ? James avait le regard sérieux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi pas ?

James secoua la tête :

- réfléchis juste 5 minutes à ce que tu dis, Monsieur Patmol…

Sirius soupira.

- De toutes façons, Sirius, ça ne fait pas avancer ton histoire…

Sirius grimaça.

- Mais attends la prochaine fois… essaya-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu l'embrasseras, ou même tu lui feras l'amour ? La voix de James était railleuse. Et après ? Au mieux, Remus fera semblant de dormir et ne t'interrompras pas. Et au matin, vous serez comme la veille, d'excellents amis mais sans plus. Vous irez chacun de votre côté en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé…Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

Sirius pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait quoi répondre. James avait en partie raison…

- Réponds-moi, Sirius ! C'est ça que tu veux ? C'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça ? Tu n'as même pas envie qu'il te dise ce que lui ressens ?

Sirius avait baissé les yeux et jouait machinalement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux… Il se passa un instant de silence.

- Tu veux dire que je dois tout recommencer ?

- Je veux dire que tu dois lui dire, c'est tout !

Sirius leva les yeux vers le ciel, soupira et se tourna vers James :

- Ok, ok… Mais je ne sais pas comment…

- Bah, je te fais confiance, tu ne manques pas d'imagination, répliqua James tout en passant son bras sur les épaules de Sirius avant de l'entraîner vers le château. Et au besoin, je te filerai un coup de main…

* * *

_Et voilà, mon erreur réparée..._


	4. Conversations

_Encore merci à vous de continuer à lire mon histoire..._

* * *

De fait, dans les jours qui suivirent, James s'appliqua à donner des indices à Remus. De façon tout à fait fortuite, et très innocemment.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, au petit déjeuner, il accueillit Peter, qui s'était levé un peu plus tard que les autres :

- Alors Peter, du mal à te lever ?

- Je serais bien resté au lit, oui… répondit le nouvel arrivé en s'asseyant à la table des maraudeurs.

- Tu n'as pourtant presque pas ronflé, intervint Sirius qui fit rougir Peter.

- C'est vrai, admit Remus. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu.

- Est-ce que j'ai parlé ? demanda Peter, inquiet.

- Non, en tout cas, je ne crois pas, dit Sirius.

- C'est vrai que notre Peter est un dormeur bavard… sourit Remus.

- Et heureusement, c'est le seul de nous à parler en dormant ! intervint James, tout en lançant un regard discret vers Sirius, qui comprit tout de suite l'allusion.

- Ca ne vous est jamais arrivé ? demanda Peter. J'ai du mal à croire que je suis le seul à parler en dormant.

- Ben, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, et il a souvent dormi dans ma chambre pendant les vacances, je n'ai jamais entendu Sirius parler, continua James, malgré le regard chargé de menace que lui lançait Sirius. Et il ajouta, en le regardant fixement dans les yeux : même après qu'il ait bu, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler…

La discussion s'arrêta là. Mais autour de la table, à part Sirius qui était furieux, un des maraudeurs n'avait pas perdu un mot de l'échange. Les yeux rivés sur son assiette, Remus avait une impression désagréable de quelque chose qui lui échappait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Et il y eut un autre jour encore. C'était un midi. Les quatre maraudeurs étaient assis sous un arbre.

C'est James qui commença, non sans avoir quelque idée derrière la tête :

- Je boirais bien quelque chose. Pas toi ? il s'adressait à Sirius.

- Oui, moi aussi…

Remus eut juste un soupir désapprobateur.

- Ca fait du bien de boire, tu sais, reprit James à l'intention de Remus…

- Oui, c'est rigolo, fit Peter.

- Et quel intérêt de boire ? demanda Remus avec un sourire.

- Et ben, on peut faire plein de choses… dit Peter.

- Attends, vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous faites quand vous avez bu ! ironisa Remus. Quel intérêt ?

Sirius, assis en face de Remus, resté muet jusqu'à maintenant, le regarda fixement avant d'intervenir :

- Qui te dit qu'on ne se souvient de rien ?

Son regard était intense et Remus en ressentit un léger malaise.

- Mais pour te rassurer, Remus, je n'ai jamais vu Sirius boire suffisamment pour perdre le contrôle de lui , intervint alors James, tout en jouant avec son vif d'or.

Remus tourna les yeux vers James, retenant sa surprise. Est-ce que James mentait ? Mais pourquoi ? Il accompagnait Sirius à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient pour boire. Il devait l'avoir vu ivre déjà.

- Pourtant je l'ai vu s'affaler sur mon lit en piteux état…répliqua Remus.

- Pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu Sirius boire assez pour ne pas se contrôler… insista James avec un sourire.

Fort heureusement, à ce moment un élève de Serpentard passa non loin d'eux et Sirius tapopa l'épaule de James :

- hé, mais ne serait-ce pas notre ami Snivellus ?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

- James, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Sirius était furieux.

C'était peu de temps après la discussion interrompue par l'arrivée de Snivellus. Les deux amis étaient dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, en train de se préparer pour un entraînement.

- Mais je ne fais que t'aider ! plaida James.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides !

- Si, tu en as besoin, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre…De toutes façons, je n'ai rien dit…

- Attends ! S'il ne comprend pas avec tout ce que tu dis…

- Oui, et bien tu me remercieras quand tu sortiras avec lui…

Sirius haussa les épaules et se détourna de James.

- Allez, Sirius, essaies de faire un effort ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- On en a déjà parlé, James…

- Oui, mais c'était avant. Maintenant, tu devrais essayer de lui dire. C'est pas toi qui disais que tu l'apprivoisais ? Maintenant, il me semble que tu devrais avouer. Lances-toi !

Sirius fit une grimace et regarda James. Celui-ci, avec les lunettes légèrement penchées et ses cheveux en bataille, le fixait sérieusement. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il le prit par les épaules :

- Je sais, James, je sais… Il faut que je lui dise. Mais j'aimerai bien tâter le terrain d'abord, tu comprends ? Et je te promets que j'essaierai de lui dire…

- Tâter le terrain, hein ? Et tu promets d'essayer ? Les yeux de James se plissèrent en même temps qu'un rictus s'installait sur ses lèvres. Tâter le terrain… reprit-il à voix basse, et bien je vais t'en créer, une occasion de tâter le terrain…

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre plus léger, non ???_

_Je fignole la fin (et oui, déjà... snif) et je vous la mets, peut-être ce week-end, si je bosse bien lol..._

_Just a kiss for you..._


	5. La fin

_Hello !!! Voici le dernier chapitre._

_Avec d'abord un grand merci à vos reviews, et là, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu cette fois-ci, mais j'ai des problèmes pour trouver une connexion à internet en ce moment...:-(_

_et le pire, impossible ce matin de charger un texte sur fanfiction... Pfff j'ai la poisse en ce moment..._

_Mais bon, je tiens bon parce que j'habite avec Sirius en ce moment... lol... Pas prévu ça, JKR, mmmmm ??? Il faut bien rêver un peu et puis il a passé trop de temps chez les autres... _

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les maraudeurs étaient devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, tout en grignotant des gâteaux que James et Sirius étaient allés chercher à la cuisine.

De façon très innocente, James amena le sujet sur les amours des uns et des autres. Pour ne pas se prendre un coup de la part de Sirius, il commença par Peter, qui avoua que sa situation avec une poufsouffle sur laquelle il avait des vues n'avançait pas…

Et, après avoir lancé un clin d'œil vers Sirius, James se pencha vers Remus :

- Et toi, Remus, tu ne nous parles jamais de tes affaires de cœur ?

- C'est qu'il n'y a rien à en dire, répliqua Remus.

- Allez, il y a bien quelqu'une qui te fait fantasmer ? poursuivit James, sous l'œil de plus en plus noir de Sirius.

Et comme Remus ne répondait pas, James insista :

- Ou quelqu'un ?

Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec un muffin. Il aurait volontiers étranglé James pour poser ce genre de question.

Remus eut un sourire avant de répondre :

- Va savoir…

James lança un regard triomphant à Sirius, qui lui fit une grimace pleine de reproche, tout en déviant la conversation :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain soir ? d'un ton détaché, comme si la conversation précédente ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

- Et bien on pourrait aller aux trois balais, … proposa Peter.

- Et pourquoi pas à la Tête de sanglier, enchérit James. Là on peut prendre du purfeu sans être inquiétés…

- Vous allez encore boire ? objecta Remus.

- Oh ! Juste un verre, précisa Sirius.

- Promis, juste un verre pour se détendre après une semaine à travailler…intervint James.

Peter riait bêtement tout en approuvant et Remus avait sa bouche pincée, désapprobatrice, comme souvent.

- Allez, Remus, viens avec nous, pour une fois ! dit James.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais avec nous, demanda Peter ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie… répondit assez sèchement Remus.

- Parce que moi, tu vois, ça me détend, continua Peter.

- Je ne comprends pas que vous deviez boire pour être détendu… soupira Remus.

- Mais ça a aussi pour effet de désinhiber, et grâce à ça, tu peux faire plein de chose que tu n'oserais pas faire autrement, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? compléta James avec un clin d'œil vers Sirius qui fronça les sourcils.

Il était clair que James suivait un plan et Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Il pinça les lèvres, soupira et finit par lui rendre un sourire complice. Ok, il acceptait le défi…

Remus aurait voulu prendre la discussion à la légère, mais ces derniers temps, les conversations réussissaient toujours à le mettre mal à l'aise. Et ce que James dit le troubla. Toutefois, Remus avait des années de pratique dans l'art de la dissimulation de sentiments.

- Ne me fais pas rire, James. Ne me dis pas que Sirius a besoin de ça pour être désinhibé !!! réussit à dire Remus, avec une dérision un peu forcée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Sirius, avec un regard amusé.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très crédible, intervint Peter. S'il y en a un parmi nous qui n'a pas de complexes, c'est bien toi…

- Peut-être, mais imaginons que je sois amoureux de quelqu'un d'inaccessible ?

Sirius s'était penché vers Peter, un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Les trois autres maraudeurs le regardèrent, intrigués et étonnés pour Remus et Peter, amusé pour James qui avait bien compris que Sirius entrait dans le jeu qu'il lui avait proposé.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'il existe une fille qui ne te regarderait pas ? s'étonna Peter.

Sirius secoua la tête :

- Non, j'ai dit 'imaginons que ce soit quelqu'un d'improbable'…

- Tu ne peux pas être plus clair ? le pria James, tellement innocent qu'on aurait pu voir une auréole derrière sa tête.

Remus avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Il écoutait, à la fois curieux et anxieux.

- Ben, un exemple : si j'étais amoureux d'un mec…

- Je ne crois pas que ça te gênerait, sourit James.

- Mais si ce mec était un copain… poursuivit Sirius, et si je ne savais pas s'il aime les mecs, comme moi… je pense que ce serait une bonne raison de boire pour oser l'approcher… Et il attrapa encore un muffin, non sans avoir posé son regard sur Remus, et celui-ci en ressentit une légère gêne.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il se demanda si toute la conversation était réelle. Il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté, de ne pas tout comprendre. Comme si son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Il y eut un silence. Il avait la bizarre impression que Sirius et James parlaient entre eux. Remus se demanda si Peter comprenait ce qui se passait. Parce que, à lui, ça lui semblait un peu flou, tout ça. Comme il se taisait, Sirius reprit :

- Tu vois, tout le monde peut avoir besoin d'un désinhibateur et l'avantage, c'est qu'on te pardonne ce que tu peux faire…

- Parce que tu fais des choses répréhensibles ? demanda James, qui continuait le jeu innocent.

- Non, mais ça pourrait choquer, ou déplaire…

- Et ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir si ça plait ou pas ?

L'échange entre James et Sirius dégageait quelque chose que Remus et Peter n'osaient briser.

Sirius sembla fixer quelque chose d'irréel, et il passa dans ses yeux une ombre de gravité, qu'il chassa avec un sourire ironique :

- Une seule réponse m'intéresse…

- Ca veut dire qu'il est trop amoureux pour supporter un refus, n'est-ce pas ? intervint James en lui tapant l'épaule, tout en lançant un regard inquisiteur vers Remus.

Sirius eut un sourire gêné en même temps qu'il se tournait vers James.

Remus les regarda tour à tour. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être dans les brumes. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire ce regard de James ? Lui était-il vraiment destiné ? Et s'il comprenait ce qui se disait entre les mots, Sirius ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Et Sirius n'osait pas lui poser de question ? Mais si ça se trouvait, Remus imaginait ça et se faisait des illusions. Mais lui non plus ne poserait pas de question. En même temps, il aimerait bien savoir. Ce serait idiot qu'il passe à côté d'une chance pareille. S'il osait, il tendrait bien une perche à Sirius. _Remus, la chance de ta vie…_Il prit alors une grande inspiration et lança, sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché :

- Il ferait mieux de demander alors…

Sirius le fixa à nouveau, mais Remus s'était tourné vers James, avec un sourire, une façon de répondre au regard inquisiteur de James. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le bon choix que de dire ça. Mais James le regarda, sembla comprendre, le rassura d'un sourire et, amusé, dit alors à Sirius :

- Tu vois, c'est ce que je te disais, tu ferais mieux de demander… et j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne seras pas déçu, termina-t-il avec un regard complice vers Remus, tout en se levant. Voyant la tournure que prenait la conversation, il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux les laisser seuls.

Remus sentit quelque chose éclater à l'intérieur de lui. Et le regard que lui lança Sirius à ce moment, à la fois grave et profond, l'assura qu'il avait bien compris. Il joua le tout pour le tout :

- Oui, il y a des chances… Il ne réussit pas à aller au bout de la phrase, mais peu importait, il espérait que Sirius avait compris.

James attrapa Peter par les épaules, lui murmura quelques mots et l'entraîna avec lui. Sirius et Remus parurent ne pas s'en apercevoir. Ils étaient concentrés sur les mots échangés.

- Alors je vais lui demander s'il veut bien sortir avec moi, dit Sirius, la voix malgré tout pas trop assurée.

- Je suis sûr qu'il dira oui, dit à son tour Remus, la voix tout aussi mal assurée, avec un sourire maladroit.

Sirius ne répondit rien, mais son regard s'était éclairé et il retenait avec peine un grand sourire.

- Par exemple, samedi, il pourrait venir avec moi à Préaulard ?

Il regardait maintenant Remus dans les yeux.

- Sans doute, oui…

Maintenant, Sirius souriait. Il se rapprocha de Remus.

- Et si je rentre tard, je pourrais dormir sur son lit même si je n'ai pas bu ? demanda-t-il, en baissant la voix.

- Si tu rentre trop tard pour retrouver le tien, il n'y verra aucun inconvénient…répondit Remus, la voix aussi basse.

- Et si en dormant je pose mon bras sur lui ? murmura Sirius, maintenant très proche de Remus.

- Il devrait trouver ça agréable… murmura à son tour Remus qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Et si je lui dis que je l'aime ? Mais avant que Remus ne réponde, Sirius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Fin_

* * *

_Voilà. Snif, c'est fini..._

_Je ne veux rien vous promettre, mais je vais peut-être vous glisser un bonus. En fait c'est ce que j'avais écrit dans l'histoire, juste eu niveau du chapitre 3. Mais finalement, j'ai changé d'idée (la faute de James)... _

_Bisous à toutes... et à très bientôt ???? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Bonus

_Donc, voici ce que j'avais écrit, et qui devait donc se situer à la fin du chapitre "parler". le dialogue Sirius/James est modifié._

* * *

- Je lui ai dit !

- Non, ça ne compte pas !

James et Sirius étaient au bord du lac, en train de se disputer. Sirius avait raconté la nuit à James et soutenait qu'il avait dit 'je t'aime' à Remus. Ce à quoi James rétorquait que ce n'était pas vrai, puisqu'il avait fait croire à Remus qu'il dormait.

- Si, c'est dit ! insista Sirius.

- Non, il a très bien pu croire que tu rêvais de quelqu'un d'autre !

Sirius pinça ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Il a pu croire que c'était pour lui …

- -Et il ne t'aurait rien dit ce matin ? James avait le regard sérieux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi pas ?

James secoua la tête :

- réfléchis juste 5 minutes à ce que tu dis, Monsieur Patmol…

Sirius soupira.

- De toutes façons, Sirius, ça ne fait pas avancer ton histoire…

Sirius grimaça et la conversation s'arrêta là.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sirius attendit avec impatience la fin de la semaine. James qui savait qu'il n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait s'allonger à côté de Remus se contentait de hausser les épaules en le traitant d'idiot. C'est qu'il ne savait pas, et ne pouvait imaginer, ce que Sirius avait en tête.

Le dit jour arriva enfin. Comme les semaines précédentes, James et Sirius rentrèrent tard, très tard, et un peu 'gais'. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit de Remus pour lui raconter leur soirée. Mais il était vraiment tard et Remus bailla plusieurs fois pour leur faire comprendre qu'il avait bien envie de dormir.

Sur un dernier rire, James se leva pour regagner son lit. Quant à Sirius, il tenta vainement de se lever pour finalement s'écrouler en bredouillant un vague 'désolé' et sembla s'endormir.

Remus, cette fois-ci, ne prit même pas la peine de pousser un soupir de découragement. Peter dormait déjà, James était dans son lit et Sirius…

Remus le regarda pensivement. Il aurait bien voulu qu'il ait le même comportement sans avoir bu. Ca lui donnait la désagréable impression de ne rien représenter pour lui. Remus savait que quelqu'un qui avait bu ne se contrôlait pas et n'avait guère conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Un peu comme lui lors des pleines lunes.

Sirius paraissait dormir. Remus se trouva une position qui lui permettait de le voir sans se tordre la tête et s'endormit.

.....

Sirius ne dormait pas. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il n'avait pas bu ce soir, juste une biéraubeurre mais avait juste trempé ses lèvres dans un verre de purfeu. Il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de Remus au moment de s'allonger sur son lit mais ne voulait pas pour autant ne pas être maître de ses actions.

Sirius était anxieux. Anxieux et énervé. Le plan qu'il avait conçu pour cette nuit devait lui permettre de savoir si Remus partageait ses sentiments ou pas. Et rien que ça, ça l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Parce que si la réponse était oui, il n'y avait pas de problème, mais dans le cas contraire ??? Il vérifia trois fois qu'il avait bien pris la pièce qu'il avait ensorcelé pour qu'elle le réveille dans la nuit.

Sirius entendit la respiration de Remus devenir régulière et calme. Il avait dû s'endormir. Sirius calqua sa respiration sur la sienne et s'il ne s'endormit pas, tout au moins il se mit à somnoler.

.......

Il devait être trois heures du matin lorsque la pièce de Sirius se mit à vibrer et à chauffer. Elle réveilla aussitôt Sirius. Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Remus dormait. Il allait faire comme la dernière fois, le réveiller tout en faisant semblant de dormir. Et… Et après…

_Pourvu que ça marche_, pensa-t-il. Il soupira silencieusement. Il avait quand même une appréhension. _Oh, et puis si Remus ne répond pas comme je veux, qu'est-ce que ça prouvera après tout ?_ _Remus, si tu savais…_

Sirius se tourna vers Remus. Il essaya d'apercevoir Remus dans l'obscurité, mais il ne distinguait que ses contours. Et il recommença ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois. Il grommela, plusieurs fois, tout en contrôlant sa respiration. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que Remus bouge et que son souffle ne soit plus aussi régulier.

.......

La nuit était loin d'être terminée quand Remus s'éveilla. Il pouvait sentir la respiration tranquille de Sirius. Remus eut un sourire. Ces nuits étaient un moment de bonheur. Sirius grommela à nouveau. Sans doute devait –il rêver, comme l'autre fois. Remus fronça les sourcils. Sirius devait rêver encore. Rêvait-il de quelqu'une encore ? Prononcerait-il encore les mêmes mots que la dernière fois ?

Sirius bredouilla des syllabes mais Remus ne comprenait pas. Il murmura :

- Sirius ?

Mais aucune réponse.

Remus, dont les sens étaient plus développés que ceux de ses amis, pouvait apercevoir le visage de Sirius, tourné vers lui. Les traits reposés, détendus, une mèche de ses cheveux sur la joue, Remus le trouvait très beau.

Les lèvres de Sirius bougèrent et il murmura :

- Embrasse-moi…

- Pardon ? Remus ouvrit grand les yeux. Etait-il lui-même en train de rêver ? Avait-il bien compris ? Comme Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, Remus pensa qu'il dormait. Mais aussi, et avec amertume, qu'il rêvait encore et certainement pas de lui…

- Embrasse-moi… murmura à nouveau Sirius.

Remus avait les yeux rivés au visage de Sirius. Sirius qui dormait.

_Remus, il dort…_Des petites voix résonnaient dans l'esprit de Remus._ Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit, ni de ce qu'il fait… Remus, tu pourrais en profiter… Tu n'as qu'à te pencher un peu… Regarde ses lèvres… Tu en as tellement envie… Remus…Après tout…_

Et Remus se pencha pour effleurer de ses lèvres celles de Sirius.

.............

Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Remus, Sirius eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser… Il lui fallut une demie-seconde avant de se ressaisir. Ca suffit à Remus pour se relever. Sirius ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en rester là. Il voulait encore sentir la chaleur des lèvres de Remus. Il murmura alors :

- encore…

.........

Sirius devait sacrément bien dormir. Il ne s'était pas réveillé quand Remus avait effleuré ses lèvres. Remus sourit, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Et lorsqu'il cru entendre 'encore', c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il se pencha à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne laissa pas le temps de réagir à Remus. Dès qu'il sentit sa bouche contre la sienne, il en profita pour prolonger le contact, écartant ses lèvres il glissa timidement sa langue pour aller à la rencontre de celle de Remus. Et celui-ci se laissa faire, répondant de la même façon. Alors leur baiser timoré devint un vrai baiser, chaud et passionné.

Ce n'est que lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Remus que celui-ci eut un gros doute. Il s'écarta rapidement de Sirius.

- Tu ne dors pas, hein ?

- Non.

- Je suis désolé, dit alors Remus, la voix légèrement tremblante. Tu rêvais et tu voulais que quelqu'un t'embrasse…

- Non, je ne dormais pas … répondit tranquillement Sirius. Je voulais que tu m'embrasse.

- Pardon ? Remus n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Embrasse-moi. La voix de Sirius était basse mais tellement douce. Et comme Remus ne réagissait pas, il ajouta : Remus, s'il te plait…

Remus se pencha encore, mais hésita. Sirius passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, aucun des deux ne se dépêcha de rompre le contact. Sirius laissa ses mains descendre sur le dos de Remus, puis se glisser sous son tee-shirt.

Remus frémit au contact des mains sur sa peau. Sirius caressait Remus tout en l'embrassant. Il commença à relever son tee-shirt.

Remus se redressa, rompant leur baiser.

- Sirius, arrête…

- Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi…murmura Sirius, en essayant de ramener Remus vers lui.

- Sirius, tu as bu. Demain tu vas regretter ce que tu fais…

Sirius se releva à son tour, se retrouvant de nouveau tout contre Remus. Il tâtonna sur le côté du lit pour attraper une baguette et ordonna :

- Lumos.

La lueur de la baguette les éclaira tous les deux. Remus avait un air sévère. Ses yeux ambrés reflétaient la faible lumière. Ses cheveux mi-longs, châtain clair, frôlaient ses épaules. Il était incroyablement séduisant, pensa Sirius avant de dire, très sérieusement :

- Non, Remus, je n'ai pas bu…

- Tu sens l'alcool !

- Juste une biéraubeurre… Sirius mit ses avants-bras sur le lit et se reposa dessus. Il se passa un instant durant lequel Remus semblait le jauger du regard. Et non, je ne le regretterai pas, moi…ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de défi.

Remus le regarda pensivement un moment. Puis il accrocha ce sourire de prédateur qui plaisait tant à Sirius et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci, l'obligeant à s'allonger.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais que le loup ne lâche jamais sa proie ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Sirius.

- Ca me va… répondit Sirius de la même façon avant que Remus ne l'embrasse avidement.

* * *

_Et c'était la fin... mais en fait, j'ai changé d'avis parce que ça faisait trop répétition dans ce que faisait Sirius et du coup je trouvais ça un peu bateau. Même si l'idée me plaisait bien... et puis James serait intervenu de toutes façons..._

* * *


End file.
